


I see fire

by Kojoti



Category: Casey LaBow, Colin O'Donogue, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom, Michael Raymond-James - Fandom
Genre: First Loves, One Night Stands, Problems of the heart, Secrets, Starting Over, That should have been me and you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojoti/pseuds/Kojoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin O'Sullivan (Colin O'Donoghue / Killian "Hook" Jones)  finds himself looking at a hole new life after he has a one night stand with the girl Monique (Jennifer Morrison) whom turns out not to be such a big stranger to the town of Drogheda, Ireland.</p><p>While his best friend Raymond (Michael Raymond-James / Neal Cassidy) struggles to let go of the woman that should have been with him and not the man she just married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the past

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

Winter of 1989 Drogheda, Ireland.

As fresh tears mixed with this of old tears running down his burning cheeks, Colin O'Sullivan looked up in bewilderment as soon as the 1886 Chevrolet came to a stop. Mrs Buckley had brought the car to a stop in front of a rather remote home still within the bounds of the Town just 35 miles from Dublin. It seemed like a rather big property the house itself consistent of two stories, the ground level made of red bricks while the second story was smooth and cream of colour with now dead because of the harsh winter, wines run up the walls of the right side of the house.

Colin could tell that in the winter this home must have the most beautiful garden against the rubble drive way.

As Mrs Buckley helped him out of the car and left him standing near the wooden front door with two night lamps at each side of the door Colin’s big light blue eyes drifted to the other side of the drive way where he was surprised to find that the entire property was surrounded by a light mass of forest like environment.

“Come on dear, I have a room all ready for you.” Mrs Buckley said with comfort as she took him around his shoulders and led him through the front door while a man whom looked to be a helper, maybe a gardener, carried in his bags.

“Colin, this is Mr Marcus Farrell,” Mrs Buckley said as she turned Colin to face the man whom had just placed his bags down at the foot of the staircase, “Mr Farrell will be here every day during the week helping me on the property and taking care of you and Ava when I’m not home.”  
Farrell was an alarming big man of about 25 years of age and apparently African-Irish as his accent when he greeted Colin was filled with Irish roots.  
“Who’s Ava…?” Colin whispered as he allowed Farrell to shaking his hand, but he stayed close to Mrs Buckley, holding on to her skirt.  
“I’m Ava.” A tiny voice sounded from above and as Colin followed the sound he found a young girl of about his age standing on the top of the staircase.   
She was dressed in jeans and a red sweater, her hear was pitch black and she had big blue parsing eyes, Colin knew at the way she looked at him he wasn’t really welcome but something about her mad him feel better. She had lost her papa too, at least that was what he was told, so maybe just maybe in time they would be good for one another.

“Hello, I’m Colin….”  
“Sure, whatever…” Ava hissed and made her way down the stairs.  
“Ava Buckley you behave yourself and take him with you.”  
“But Ma!” Ava protested as she came to a halt at the front door, “Elena is coming over, his a boy!”  
“That’s okay, Colin said with a fake smile, I don’t mind staying I’ll get to know the house…”  
Colin watched as Ava’s angry face turned to something of surprise as she looked at him closely.  
“Fine!” She hissed as she stalked over and took a hold of his hand to yank him with her to the front door, “We’ll show him around….”

“My Ma says you’re pa had died two days ago?” Ava asked as she stalked over to the gate found at the very end of the property, the house left behind big enough to make it look like it could be held in the palm of your hand.  
“Yes, Mrs Buckley says it was a car accident and that she had known my pa…” Colin said quietly as he tried to keep up with Ava. She seemed so angry to Colin and he wondered if it was because she had lost her pa as well.   
“I think I saw your pa come vised once, he seemed… nice.” She said with a sour taste to her mouth witch made Colin frown.  
“You don’t like people do you?”  
This made Ava glare at him from the side, “I just… How old are you?”  
“Seven, why?”  
“You’re different from the boys at school….” She whispered as she kept glaring at him like she was trying to see something, something she hadn’t seen before.   
“You’re not too bad yourself.” Colin said with a smile.

And there it was a smile so beautiful it made Colin smile even wider as he watched it light up her whole face.

“Like I said different.” She whispered and through her arm around his neck as she kicked at the gravel beneath her sneakers.  
Colin wasn’t really shore what to make of her sudden change tortes him but he liked the idea that she had made peace with him and somehow spending the rest of the afternoon with her and Elena Dolly made him forget all about the pain he felt over losing his papa…

****

1997 

Turning onto his back Colin shivered involuntarily as his foot was tugged open in the process and he was reminded at how grateful he was for an extra blanket tonight, winter this year seemed so much colder than the year before. With a sigh Colin opened his eyes to look up at his sealing filled up with a collage of photos of Ava, Elena and himself, they had become inseparable over the years and no one dared to look for trouble with the girls not as long as he was around. Ava had become everything to Colin over time even though she was so caught up in her own stuff that she never saw how he felt about her, Elena had always urged him to tell Ava but it just hasn’t been the right time.

After Mrs Buckley fell sick with the big C last year he always felt to guilty to tell Ava how he felt in a time where there mother was fighting for her life.  
Colin hadn’t called Mrs Bucky on her surname for years now and she was now and would always be his mother, so he knew exactly how Ava was feeling and their for he knew telling her now was not the best of ideas.

Colin jumped at the sudden brightness of his room, his eyes blinded for a moment as he sat up in response, “Ag that’s Effin’ brutal!” He protested as he stroked the blind spots out of his eyes, realising that it was Ava interring his room at like 5am in the bloody morning.

“Happy birthday big Fella,” Ava said smiling as she took a seat next to him, a single cupcake resting in her lap with a candle in the middle.  
“Ava…”   
“Oh come now, it’s your birthday its worth celebrating.” She urged as she held the cupcake with red frosting up to him.  
“It’s also the day I lost my pa…”  
“And he would want you to celebrate that you still have a life, please it’s just one candle.” She begged with her big blue eyes warm and a little smeared with the makeup she had worn the day before.   
“Why must you be so effin’ persistent!” Colin scowled as he leaned in and blew out the candle.  
“See! That wasn’t so bad ya Hardchaw.”  
“Thanks for remembering, but please let this be the end of it.”  
“No you need to open this first.” Ava said innocently as she brought a little wrapped box to his eye level.   
“Ava, I said no gifts!” Colin protested.  
“It’s not from me ya dense fella, it’s from Elena.”  
“What?” Colin asked caught off guard, “What really?”  
“Yes, now open it!”

Shaking his head in annoyance Colin ripped the paper free and lifted the lid of the box only to find a note pined to the top of the lid and accompanying it a very fine silver chain with a diamond heart charm staring back at him.

Don’t waist any more time,  
happy b-day, big fella.  
Love Elena 

“So,” Ava asked curiously, “What is it then?”  
“Oh,” Colin said shutting the lid and finding his feet to go put it away in his draw cubed, “Nothing important just a new tie-pin, she knew that I was looking for one.” He bluffed knowing very well that he had bought a new one just the day before.  
“How practical.” Ava said with boredom.  
“Hey come now at least she paid attention, unlike you whom knows very well I hate this day.  
“And one day because of me you will love it again.”  
“Humph keep dreaming - ” Colin fell silent as the sound of their mother’s coughing became more profound and after only a second of sharing a worried look with Ava they both stormed out of the room…

**** 

1999

“Ava what the hell are you doing, it’s four in the morning.” Colin wined as he came stumbling into her room with his eyes still half shut.  
“Oh Colin, I didn’t want to wake you…” She said looking back at him with big blue eyes, the diamond heart neckless he had finely given to her the night before hanging around her neck even though she rejected his offer.  
“What the!” He spat out all his tiredness gone as soon as he saw her suitcase half full of clothes, “Are you leaving?”  
“She’s gone Colin, ma’s gone… We just finished school and you know how I hate this town, there’s nothing keeping me here anymore…”  
“Yes, yes there is!” He protested as he stormed over and took her by the shoulders, his heart dropping to his feet, “I’m still here! Me! I’ll always be here for you!”  
“Colin…” She whispered as tears formed in the beauty of her eyes, “Please, let me go…”  
“But I love you…” He said defeated, his hands falling to his sides as he took a step back.  
“You think you do, you never had the chance to allow yourself to love anyone else, Colin Drogheda is your home and I get that, but it’s not for me and if I was to stay I would suffocate and I would drag you down with me and that’s not fair…”

The room was quite for a very long time as Ava had stepped closer and into his arms but neither one of them said a word and the longer the silence went on the tighter his hold on her would become.

“Promise me one thing?” Ava whispered after a very long time the summer sun making its first rays past the trees.  
“Anything…”  
“Look after Elena, she’s never been good with change, having to step into the grownup world will take all the supported she can get.   
“You know I will, you don’t have to ask.”  
“One more thing...”  
“Mmm?” He sounded with his cheek rested to her dark hair as he tried to make peace with what was happening.  
“You allow yourself to be happy, you hear me and for the love of France celebrate your birthday and say yes the next time the boys want to hang out, you can’t just have Elena to lean on.”  
“That’s three things.” He said with a smile.  
“Just do it Colin!”  
“I promise, but where will you go?”  
“As far as the bus will take me and then I’ll go from there…”  
“The money ma left you won’t last forever.”  
“I’ll be okay, I promise.”  
“You’ll stay in contact right?”  
“Of course...”

Ava didn’t make a move to get up so Colin didn’t move to stop holding her, he figured she knew how much he needed this time to say goodbye even though every fibber in his body told him to go with her he knew he wouldn’t last long out there as this town was all hide ever want, aside from her of course, but he also knew that he couldn’t force her to stay, the fire within her eyes where way to bright and he knew that fire came with the need to spread her wings, he only prayed that in time she would return home.


	2. In the now

2015

Turning onto his back with a light annoyed sound coming from his chest to the sunlight spilling into his room, Colin turned his head to the left in response to his arm touching the soft skin of someone else in the sheets. He had done it again, had one drink with the boys and somehow managed to chat up some poor girl all too willing and here he was, naked and totally satisfied thanks to the pretty red head spread out also naked in his bed. He had to stop doing this, he was a teacher for Piet-sakes not a bar fly, he was supposed to be an example, but the sex was just too good to let down. The life as a grown man shore had its perks but as soon as this pretty little thing wakes up and flees from his house he will be back to scoring tests and coaching football and coming home to an empty house and more importantly an empty bed.   
It had been almost 10 years since he had last heard of Ava and Elena was happily married to some fella up in Dublin with a new born lad about 6 months by now. He saw her every other month but they were no longer as tight as they use to be. 

“Morning...” Pretty little thing sounded as she turned in the sheets and brought her leg over his, her soft hand stroking in to his dark chest hair as her head came to rest on his shoulder.  
“It is indeed, any chance you feel as robed as I do.” Colin asked as he moved his arm around to her back, his fingers warming her lower back.  
“When go back to sleep.” She suggested with a smile her eyes still closed as her fingers played with his chest hair.  
“I have a football game in an hour. Last one for the year.”  
“You play?”  
“I teach…” And here it go’s most of his pretty little things weren’t very impressed when he told them that he was a high school teacher.   
“Really, well I’d admitted I didn’t see you as a teacher.”  
“What’s new?”  
“If it makes you feel better I convince people to buy the apartments I dream to have but can’t afford.”   
This made him laugh, she was actually making conversation and the sex was over, was she planning on making this a more than once kind of thing, hell maybe he should make it more, it was time he started working on settling down and she didn’t seem have as bad.  
“You working today?” He asked as he stroked his hand up her thigh and over the side of her ribs.  
“No, I try not to work other the weekends except when an open house has interest.”   
“You want to meet up with me after the game?”  
“Depends.” She whispered but he felt the smile on her face against his chest.  
“On what?”  
“Can you remember my name?”  
Looking at the sealing for a moment Colin turned onto his side with his body resting against hers, her soft breast warm against his waist her hand coming up to rest on the back of his shoulder. “Is it perhaps Abigail?” He asked as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her collarbone.  
“No!” She said with a giggle   
“What about Caitlin?” He asked in-between making a path of kisses onto her chest and taking her hardened nipple into his mouth after his sentence.   
“Ag I knew you were too good to be true.” She said with a soft moan as her hand stroked down the wide of his back.  
“Then it has to be Deirdre?” Colin whispered as he drew his hand up between her legs and finding her already moist center, a wide smile spreading across his face as his loose hand cupped her other waiting breast while his mouth took charge on the other.   
“It’s Monique, you devilish man!” She mound as he took charge over her body, welcoming every curve and squirm she made the closer he came to what she needed.  
“Ah, Mona, now that explains a lot.” Colin teased as he moved to over tower her, his hips fitting in between her thighs rather easily.  
And soon after a smack to his shoulder followed by a loud moan of pleasure as he filled her, her entire body flexing to have more of him.  
“I rest my case.” He said laughing as the sound of her pleasure filled his ears.  
“Colin, shut up already!” She protested as a rather sharp sting of scratching nails trailed down his back just as his hips took their first thrust.   
Everything after that was hot and heavy and nothing fast about it, when he wasn’t towering over her she was on his lap and taking her own charge or pushing him down on his back to have him all to herself both of them spread out on their backs out of breath and smiling foolishly at one another as the worst of it begun to wear off.  
“You like being in control, don’t you?”  
“If I remember correctly you had all the control last night and even though I wasn’t complaining it was my turn.”  
“You want to wash up with me?” Colin asked with a laugh as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of his bed.   
“I think you should go first, you’re game starts in twenty and I want to wash my hair if that’s okay?”   
“Shore, so are we meeting up after the game?” He asked as he made his way other to his cubit still completely in the nude.  
“Shore wears you’re game taking place, I’ll meet up with you after.”  
“Drogheda Grammar School.”  
“Oh really I use to go to school there.”  
“Mmm, one would think we would have met at some point.” Colin said with a thoughtful frown as he took a pair of black shorts and his school football shirt from the cubit.   
“I was a few years behind you, but if I remember correctly you use to hang around Elena Dolly and some other girl I haven’t seen in years.”  
“Good memory.” Colin said with a fake smile as Ava came to mind and mad his way to the bathroom.  
“Mid if I make us some breakfast!” Monique called on the other side of the door just as Colin turned on the shower.  
“I don’t do breakfast, but the kitchen is all your Doll.”

Scattering the boys back onto the field after a time out Colin looked up to the fan section just in time to see Monique take a seat near the side steps, her little hand waving at him with a warm smile. She had managed to get a change of close as she was not wearing the red cocktail dress she had worn the night before but rather jeans and a white sweater with boots, her long red hair drawn into a ponytail. 

Smiling back as he moved his aviator sunglasses back into place Colin couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty as he had run out of the house so fast after his shower the poor girl barley got a kiss goodbye.

The mention of Ava, which always led to thoughts of Ava, tended to turn him into an asshole at least that’s what Elena use to tell him all the time. So instead of making it up to Elena he will make it up to Monique, and maybe just maybe she would stick around long enough for him to finely let go of the past.  
As the game continued and the boys got ahead of their opponents, Colin smiled as he could hear Monique cheer even though he was coaching on the other end of the field, he had to admit the fact that she was a sport fan gave him great pleasure.

“Who’s the fine thing cheering you on so hard?” Raymond, Colin’s best friend of the last, decade asked as he came to a stand on Colin’s left.

Giving Raymond a sideways glance he smiled at the man’s sense of style, he was dressed in dark brown ripped jeans with a buttoned –jean-shirt with the sleeves rolled back, several pendants hanging around his neck along with beaded bracelets and a beany drawn over his messy long-ish brown hair and to top it off he wore chuck Taylor sneakers. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Colin said as he yelled at one of his players to move his feet.  
“Oh okay I get it you want her all to yourself, selfish bustard.” Raymond joked as he looked across the field to where Monique was standing on her feet as one of the players made a run to score a goal.   
“Hello Mr dense, that’s Monique from the pub, you know the girl you said wouldn’t look at me even twice if I tried to buy her a drink.” Colin said shaking his head, clearly Raymond had a few more beers if his experiencing this much memory loss.

“Bull-shit!” Raymond protested, “The girl I was talking about wasn’t nearly as pretty.”  
“Trust me man, that’s her.” Colin said smiling as he turned his gaze to look at the woman they were discussing so shamelessly.  
“If she’s here, does that mean you got laid?”  
“Ray seriously?”  
“What? Look at her! I was a fool to send you over, I should have asked her myself!”  
“Yha well to bad, she’s mine now get your own.”  
“Yours now, does that mean she’s the first girl in your history since I came around that you’re actually going to keep around?” Ray asked with a raised brow.  
“Yha, I liked her company.”  
“Yha I bet, look at her legs.”  
“Keep it up Ray, I’ll have one of the kid’s put a football to your head!” Colin hissed his eyes locked on the game.  
“Oh easy there Hardchaw,” Ray said smiling as he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender, “just having a bit of fun hi.”  
“Latter Ray.” Colin hissed as he braced himself for his team whom had just won the game, even though both he and Ray knew that he was just playing, they would always end up in a game of spat while in reality Ray would probably show up at Colin’s with a pack of beer only an hour later. 

“Hi,” Colin said softly as a smile spread across his face just in time for Monique to turn around in response to his greeting.  
“Hey,” She whispered back and allowed him to take her into an embrace as he kissed at her cheek, “great game.”  
“Thanks, thought you were coming after, though.” Colin said curiously as she pooled away but stayed with in his arms embrace as she caressed her hands down his back and brought them to rest on his hips.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve watched this school kick some ass.” 

“Colin! Yha old skunk, where’s your manners, introduce me.” Raymond interrupted as he grabbed at Colin’s shoulder as he smiled at Monique.  
With a sigh Colin gave Monique a look of apology before his arm came around to shift in behind and make itself at home across Ray’s shoulders, “Monique this is Raymond Chasse, the man I dread to call my best friend.”  
“Oh so you’re the guy who makes bets on who can pick which girl up and thinks he can get away with it.”  
This made Ray laugh in dismay as he eyeed Colin from the side in question.  
“Oh that’s right my friend, telling her was actually my pick-up line.” Colin said with an evil smile totally pleased that Monique was feisty enough to take Ray on about it.  
“Hi what happened to bro’s before ho’s?” Ray objected and winced out of the way as Monique looked at him with big blue eyes and pure shock in the lines of her now open mouth.  
“Wait, I’m sorry,” Colin begun as he took a rather painful hold on the back of Ray’s neck, “I couldn’t quite hear that, what did you just say?” Colin hissed trying to keep the smile off his face as Ray squirmed under the pressure.  
“My sincere apologies!” Ray chocked out as he bucked to get out from under Colin’s grip.  
“That’s okay brother I’m use to your crude words by this point.” Monique said smiling at Colin as realisation sank in on his part.  
“Wait what?” Colin asked frowning deeply, “She’s the mysterious sister you’ve been talking about all these years?”  
“Now who’s the sucker?” Ray teased as he stepped over and gave Monique a big brotherly hug from behind.”  
“Effin’ hell you where wasted, what kind of brother lets one of his friends pick-up his sister? And then you have the cheek to talk about her legs! Have you no Shame!?” Colin hissed  
“What, you took good care of her, I knew you would,” Ray said innocently, “You’re the only man I do trust with her and as for her legs, well you can’t say that I’m wrong about that.”   
“I’ll never understand you man.”  
“Don’t worry not even my mother does, will I see the two of you at the pub tonight?” Colin asked as he pooled away from Monique.  
“Yha maybe, now fly off.” Colin hissed as the other man walked away with his usual playful manner.

“Did you know?” Colin asked Monique as he once again stepped closer to take a hold on her.  
“I knew who you were but I wasn’t in on the pick-up thing, that’s all Ray.”  
“Did you know we’re friends?”  
“I did, Ray’s been talking about you for years, why?” Monique asked frowning.  
“Would you still have said yes to me buying you a drink if you didn’t know?”  
“Yes, Colin,” Monique whispered as she brought her hand up to his scruffy cheek, “I said yes to your drink, because I wanted to, I allowed you to dance with me because I liked you and I allowed you to take me home because I feel wanted and save with you, does that answer your question?”  
This made him smile broadly as he leaned in and found her soft lips and for the first time since Ava he wanted to kiss a girl for more than just the promise of sex, with in just a few hours Monique had managed to have him think twice about just walking away.   
“So what was that about my legs?” She asked with a raised brow which made Colin laugh.  
“He said you have fine legs.”  
“Well that’s not in the least bit disturbing…” Monique said with a thoughtful frown.  
“Did you have that breakfast yet?” Colin asked with an amused smile to the little frown between her eyes.  
“No I was hoping you’d have worked up an appetite during the game, have you?”   
“I have in dead, I’m thinking pancakes?” Colin suggested as they begun to make their way down to the parking lot.  
“Sounds nice – What, what’s wrong?” Monique asked frowning as Colin came to a sudden stop at the side of the parking lot.  
“How’d you get here?”  
“Ray brought me, I left my car at his house so we could go to the pub together.”  
“So that’s way he was late to the game.” Colin said more to himself than to her.  
“He was pretty upset when I had him turn around on the way to the game to come pick me up, apparently his never missed one of your games.”  
“Aw shoot, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking when I left this morning, and no he never has.”  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that probably means the two of you are secretly married.” Monique teased as she made her way over to his car across the lot.  
“Oh hell no, I’d kill him if I had to spend a lifetime with him connected to my hip.”  
“I think his already connected to your hip.”  
“Oh come now,” He protested as he opened his passenger door, “Don’t you see Doll, Ray and I have learned not to say it out loud.” Colin said through his teeth as if he was confessing a secret and didn’t want anyone else to know.”  
“Aww,” Monique cooed as she stroked at his cheek, a bro-mans, how sweet!”  
“You know,” Colin said amused as he watched her get into the car, “I couldn’t see the resemblance between the two of you, but now I see you’re both mad.”   
“Guess that makes you one for the crazy’s.” She smiled up at him as he leaned down to meet her eyes, his manner playful.  
“Well at least now I know I’ll never have a dal moment as long as the two of you are around.” He said amused and found her lips.  
“Easy there Mister O'Sullivan, you’re in public!” One of Colin’s students sounded from behind with a cheer.  
“Hi! Didn’t ya ma teach you not to pry!” Colin spat playfully at his player, “Reilly, great game my lad!”  
“We kicked ass, have a good one Mister O'Sullivan!” Reilly called as he and his group of friends continued on, allowing Colin to close Monique’s door and be on their way.

“You’re Student’s seem fond of you.” Monique said as they came out of the diner a group of students still warming the atmosphere inside.  
“Yha there an amazing group I’ll be sad to see them go.” Colin admitted as he folded his hand into hers and past his car down the sidewalk.  
“Where we heading?” She asked curiously.  
“Just taking a walk, I’m not ready to head home yet.”   
“So,” Monique said with a smile as she locked her lose hand in at his arm, “What is it you teach Mister O'Sullivan?”  
“I teach English from grad 10 all the way through to grade 12 and on Mondays and Wednesdays I give guitar lessons.”  
“Really, wear?”  
“At my house, two hour sessions.”  
“And the school doesn’t mind the extra activity?” She asked looking up at him with warm brown eyes.  
“Not really, besides I’m registered so they can’t really object.”  
“And your group is consistent of school students?”  
“Most of them yes, mostly seniors and here and there I’d still have a player stick around after school.”  
“Sounds like you were born to teach.” She said warmly  
“Well I’ve always loved kids, it just made sense to become a teacher, but I didn’t realise that up until two years after finishing school.”  
“What did you do up until you realised you wanted to teach?”  
“I spent the first two years after school traveling around Ireland with my boat, tied her off at some points and continued on throughout the land.”  
“You spent two years backpacking through Ireland?” Monique asked surprised.  
“I did, even got little jobs here and there to boost my badged, I learned a lot, saw a lot and I hope to get to do it again someday. It was the best Experian’s of my life, I never set a foot outside this city growing up and as much as I wanted to stay at that point I knew that I needed to give myself the chance to grow and in a way it helped me with a lot of other shit in my past.”  
“Like what?” She whispered that made him realise she wasn’t confident that he was ready to tell her.”

Taking a deep breath Colin looked down on her and hesitated weather this would be the right time to tell her, but then again if she couldn’t take it now she wouldn’t take it any better months later.

“Will you at least try to have an open mind about it if I do tell ya?”   
“I always have an open mind.” She a shored him.  
“Okay, the thing is for a very long time I was in love with the girl I grew up with, she was my sister for all intensive purposes… and when I told her how I felt a year after losing her Mother to Cancer she took off…”  
“The girl from school, the one I haven’t seen around?”  
“Yha her name is Ava, I haven’t heard from her in ten years and neither has Elena.”  
“And traveling through Ireland helped you get over her?”  
“Ray doesn’t think I’ll ever get other her…”  
“So you still love her?”  
“I think it’s more like I love the idea of her, but even if she was to return she would no longer be the girl I fell in love with, I suppose she’ll always be the one whom got away, you know?”  
“I’m sorry she didn’t feel the same.” Monique whispered as she looked up at him her blue-green eyes conforming her sincerity.   
“Thanks, so do you want to meet up with Ray later?”  
“I think he’ll feel pretty left out if we didn’t.”  
“Yha your right, he would.”  
“Do you still have your boat?” Monique asked with a hopeful smile as she found his eyes.  
“I do, would you like to see it?”  
“I’d love to see it.”

**** 

“Oh my soul, it’s a sailboat!” Monique called out as Colin opened the doors of his boat house just downhill of his home.  
“Yha she’s an Ovni 395, it doesn’t get more beautiful.” Colin said proudly as they made their way down the steps torts the boat suavely harboured in the dark waters beneath.   
“You gonna show me inside?” She asked as she looked around at him her blue-green eyes filled with excitement.   
“Shure, he said smiling back and made his way on board so he could give her a hand and even though he was still in the process of lingering in the moment of her ending up against his chest she completely missed that he was about to kiss her and moved out of his embrace as she happily carried on about the deck.  
“She’s beautiful!” Monique called happily as she looked at him from the front of the boat.  
“I must admitted I didn’t see you getting this excited about her.”  
“Are you kidding, I’ve had the pleasure of being on one a few years ago, I loved every second, this is like Christmas!”  
Laughing Colin stepped around and onto the section of the boat that lead down to the living quitters, would you like to get to know her a little more intimately?”  
“Oh yes!” She sad while bouncing over as he unlocked the door and stood aside so that she could go in first. Enjoying the moment to see her taking it all in.

He watched as she stepped into the expected compact setup of a small kitchen with one working deck, a sink and a little build in stove. To the right her eyes took in the rather uncomfortable bathroom and head on the living aria split in two half’s by a built in cubit in the centre used as a table, with built in bunks covered with dark blue   
pillows and some cubed space above along with a stereo set up on the other side. Past the living aria a fresh hold was found leading into the bedroom.

“This is really all yours?” Monique asked as she looked back at him while lightly biting down on her finger.  
“Yha, it was my Fathers dream to have one to sail around the world with it, I bought her in his memory when I received the money he had left me when I turned 18.  
“Must have been lonely to live in here all on your own for two years.” She said as she came over and wiggled her arms in under his and wrapped them around his back as she looked up at him with an inviting smile. 

“Oh it was dreadful.” He said smiling back as his arms closed off around her and leaned down taking her lips she offered so willingly.  
As she leaned in to him he felt her body melt into his as he deepened the kiss and welcomed the little moan she let out as he slipped his tongue past her soft lips, they both stepped to the side as he giddied her to the closest wall as she made work of getting his shirt of his back.

As soon as her back met the wall clothes started falling all around and they were right back where they wear this morning except this time it shifted into something more intimate as soon as they wear skin to skin, his strong hands holding her weight where she had herself wrapped around his hips, welcoming him as she through her head to his shoulder her soft lips kissing at its folds while he slowly stroked one hand into her long hair and just severed the moment until she came back up, their eyes locking before they took their time stealing small kisses while Colin moved her in the direction of the bedroom…


End file.
